


A Night Watch

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Byron are camping out in a field and Byron can't get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Watch

For the third time that night, Byron startled awake because an owl hooted somewhere close by. At least, he thought it was an owl. But what the hell did he know about the Kansas wildlife; or what it was that had been poking him in the back for the last three hours from beneath the tent’s floor— a stone, probably. He also didn’t know how it could be that Bill was soundly asleep next to him, obviously little disturbed by the nightly sounds or the occasional rustling outside.

With a huff, Byron rolled over onto his side to watch Bill’s silhouette; it was all Byron could see. Briefly, he wondered what time it was.

“You’re still awake?”

Byron nearly jumped out of his skin when Bill’s voice sounded through the darkness. After a moment he relaxed with a relieved sigh. Next to Byron, Bill laughed deeply and Byron gave a half-miffed grumble.

Suddenly, Bill rolled closer and Byron felt Bill’s warm hand on his. Snuggling closer, Byron immediately felt better, feeling Bill’s warmth seep through the blanket and Bill’s arms wrapped around him.

“Why are we doing this again?” Byron sighed, resting his head against Bill’s chest. Bill chuckled.

“Because my dad promised Mr. Daniels that “Dollar Bill” would find out who’s stealing his yard equipment,” Bill said this with a slight tinge of chagrin and Byron couldn’t help but snigger.

“Comes with being the local hero,” Byron quipped. “But your dad’s real proud of you.”

For just a moment, Byron wished that his own family had that attitude towards him, but he pushed that thought aside soon enough when he felt Bill’s hold on him tighten.

“I’m proud of you,” Bill said and placed a soft kiss on Byron’s head. 

Byron smiled into the darkness.

“Why?”

“Because you’re here and you insisted on coming with me even when I told you we’d be spending nights out in a tent in the middle of a field. And I know you don’t like the ground or the sounds or the complete darkness—”

Bill’s string of words was cut off there because Byron turned his head to capture the other man’s lips in a slow and loving, albeit clumsy, kiss. The darkness really did not lend itself to this kind of activity.

“You know me too well,” Byron said with a chuckle. “And now stop it,” he joked. “You’re making me sound like a complete wimp.”

After a beat he added: “I hate the thought of someone shoving a rifle in your face out here.”

There was a moments silence and Byron was sure Bill was staring at him.

“People “shove rifles in _our_ faces” all the time Byron,” Bill said.

“Exactly,” Byron said with a small smile, “our faces.”

Bill chuckled. “So, no one’s allowed to point a gun at me unless you’re there…”

“Yes.” Byron paused and laughed. Well, it was true. He was terrified of the thought of Bill being in danger and alone. Not that Byron didn’t know that Bill could handle himself, expertly so, but Byron still felt more comfortable if he could punch whoever was trying to shoot Bill. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Bill drawled. “Who’d have thought I’d have my own knight in shining armour.”

The both laughed and in the dark their lips met and Byron rolled over so he was straddling Bill. In the distance an owl hooted loudly. Byron gave a small exasperated groan.

“What the hell _is_ that? It’s been keeping me awake all night.”

In addition, of course, to the feeling that something imaginary was creeping up his leg and the uneven ground.

“That’s a barn owl,” Bill said. “They’re real pretty with their little faces and all. Kinda remind me of my grandma sometimes.”

Byron huffed a chuckle and shook his head fondly.

“Well, they’re loud,” he said, laying down again and burying his face in the crook of Bill’s neck. He kissed the skin he found there over and over.

“I think the only way I’ll be able to sleep is if you tire me out a little more…” There was a clear smirk in Byron’s voice.

“Oh, really,” came Bill’s reply with barely suppressed mirth, but his hand was already running up Byron’s bare back, tracing every raise and dip of Byron’s spine.

Byron moaned and scraped his teeth lightly over the skin of Bill’s neck, happy about the deep answering moan from Bill.

“Really,” Byron said and he started kissing his way down to Bill’s bare chest. His tongue slid out to trace around a nipple and Byron could feel Bill’s chest rise in a small gasp. Byron repeated the motion again and again and then moved to do the same to Bill’s other nipple until it was completely hard. Byron relished the sounds he was drawing from Bill. They were just as arousing as the friction that had started between their erections which were pressing against each other between them.

Byron thrust his hips down hard with a satisfied groan and Bill gasped. Suddenly Bill grabbed Byron’s upper arms and rolled them over, swiftly changing their positions. Byron gave a surprised laugh that soon turned into a moan when Bill turned the tables on Byron and sought out one of Byron’s nipples to roll it between his fingers.

“Bill…,” Byron moaned as the sensations sent lust trickling towards his groin, making him harden even more. Byron wanted nothing more than for Bill to take him; right now. But suddenly, Bill stopped, and sat up straight.

“Bill?” Byron asked, confused, but he only got a shushing noise from Bill. And then Byron heard it too; a rumbling in the distance.

“Is that a—“

“A truck,” Bill confirmed and got off Byron just as fast as he’d rolled them over before.

Byron gave an annoyed whine. They were both hard and horny so why did this have to happen now after days of no trouble at all?

Next to Byron, Bill had found their flashlight and had switched it on, making Byron blink into the sudden brightness. Bill had already found their shirts and tossed Byron’s over, with a slightly apologetic grin.

“You look far too pleased about this,” Byron grumbled as he put on his shirt, though by the time he’d done so, his expression mirrored Bill’s excitement. Once they were both dressed, Byron reached under the makeshift pillow he’d been using and pulled out his gun.

“Time to find out who’s stealing Daniels’ stuff, then,” he said, following Bill out of the tent. Byron was determined that later on, after they’d apprehended the culprit, he and Bill would continue right where they’d been interrupted.


End file.
